When I Look Into Your Eyes
by Kiara-LeighSparrow
Summary: Post AWE. While Elizabeth waits alone, She seeks comfort in Jack. But soon everything goes downhill. He runs away again. What will happen when he returns? Sparrabeth, I am not good at summaries. Please read and review. New Chapter up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** POTC sadly does not belong to me, savvy?

**Prologue:** **He Loved Her...**

**Jacks POV  
><strong>

He could still remember the words that she had spoken. The words that left him of all people feeling quite guilty and pained, it was his fault. How could it be possible that he had actually gown quite fond of her. Everything about her...

"_You've ruined me! And I hate you for it!" _

He could still hear it as clear as day, echoing in his mind. He understood how she must have felt. She was a married woman after all, a very lonely married woman but a married woman nonetheless. Maybe he should not have reciprocated when she had seeked his comfort? Maybe he should have just stayed away...it would have been the easy option...or would it have been?

Maybe he couldn't keep himself away. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving the woman all alone, for all those long years. He couldn't help but feel like he had to be there for her, since her husband couldn't. Though maybe that was just an excuse...maybe the real reason why he couldn't stay away was...

The pirate shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts and the emotions that had suddenly rose up in his chest. He just could not think like that...He didn't feel like that...he never felt like that. The only thing _he_ ever _loved_ was the sea...

_...He was lying to himself..._

He remembered walking away...and her screaming after him. He didn't look back, at the time he had been to angry and hurt to care what she wanted. It was obvious what she wanted anyway...she wanted him to leave. And so he did. He hasn't seen her since...though he wonders if she's okay. He couldn't stay mad at her for long...he never could, though he was too afraid to go back to her...for fear that she would reject his company, his comfort...

Regret filled his heart and his deep brown eyes and let out a painful sigh. How could he fix things? It was all too messy now. And the only thing the pirate knew how to do when things got messy was to...run. She was right...

_...he was a coward..._

It had been so great in the beginning...She welcomed him with a warm smile on her sun-kissed features. Great appreciation glistened in her honey coloured eyes. She had been deeply grateful to him for saving her beloved husband's life. Very soon though, the gratefulness turned into lust, and the lust turned into passionate nights, their bodies tangled together underneath linen. Soon the passion turned into guilt...and then it turned into pain. Soon enough the pain then turned to hate...At that moment, she truly did hate him...

_...And it was all his fault..._

She betrayed the one she loved, cheated because he was there to comfort her. He had ruined everything...and now she was left to deal with the burden. Of course, he just ran away like he normally did. It was what Captain Jack Sparrow did the best... because he was weak, pathetic...

_...He was selfish..._

Jack opened his eyes and frowned as he glanced around his quarters. He had left her and instead went on a quest to get his beloved pearl back. Though now he had his precious ship back, it didn't feel the void in his heart like he thought it would...there was still something missing. Maybe it was the woman he had left, the woman who he had caused so much pain...the woman who succeeded in killing him once. He really cared dearly for pretty little Lizzie, and he truly missed those few short, though passionate months he spent with her. He just _had_ to admit it...

_...He loved her..._


	2. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine...

**Chapter One: Five Years Later.**

**Jacks POV**

Here he was again, looking up at the small cottage that was her home...and had been now for the last seven years. He could not believe it had already been four years since he had seen her last. Pain filled his deep brown eyes as he imagined how much hurt he had caused her. How could he just leave the way he did? He let out a heavy sigh.

"Jack..." The pirate heard a familiar voice and glanced in the direction it had come from. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her, she still looked exactly the way her remembered her. Her golden coloured hair long and blowing gently in the breeze, her honey coloured eyes filled with a mix of pain and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He could sense the venom in her voice. Not knowing what else to do, Jack gave her one of his lopesided grins.

"How've ye been, luv?" He asked lightly and tilted his head as he watched her. He swayed a little as he stood there. "I just thought I'd come and see how ye are." He swaggered over to her, the grin not leaving his face as he did. She just cocked an eyebrow, her eyes glaring daggers at the eccentric pirate.

"Oh, really?" She asked in a hiss. She was incredibly upset, no she was incredibly angry with the pirate captain, and it was understandable, he had walked away from her in the past. Before Jack could even comprehend what was going on, the young woman had slapped him hard.

"You think you can just walk back into my life after all these years and expect me to be happy to see you?" She asked in exasperation. "After everything that happened...you just ran away...like the coward you are!"

She cried as tears suddenly glistened in her honey brown eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. Jack frowned and his grin fell from his ruggedly handsome features. His face instead filled with pain and guilt. He couldn't stand seeing her tears. He let out another sigh as he stared intently at her.

"I'm truly sorry for walking out on ye, luv, honeslty Lizzie I am..." He said in a half whisper as he tentatively reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "You're right, I am a coward. But I am here now, and I really missed ye, savvy?"

Elizabeth looked shocked as she listened to Jack. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned slightly into his touch. Oh how she had missed him so, even if she was truly hurt by what he had done. She couldn't deny that she cared deeply for the pirate though.

"Oh Jack...you just don't understand!" She cried as she pulled away from him after a moment. "You're going to do it all again. You'll just run away...how can I trust you?" Jack looked confused as he listened to her. He frowned when she pulled away. He knew he couldn't just fix it with a simple touch...he honestly had no idea how he could fix it. He just...really wanted to. He just wanted Lizzie to be happy again. He wanted to make everything alright again.

"Whatever do ye mean, luv?" He asked as he continued watching her intensely. "I came back...and I regret it greatly for leaving you...I don't want to do it again..." He said and gave her a hint of a grin. He was being perfectly honest. Elizabeth just sighed and shook her head.

"I am sorry...but...I know you won't stick around, Jack." She said softly as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She then pulled back again and glanced up at him. "You are forgetting...Will will be coming back...in 3 years. Will you really want to be around when he returns for the day?" She asked and then frowned. "My son will finally be meeting his father for the first time..." She trailed off and smiled sadly. "It will be wonderful...and I don't need you here ruining it anyway, Jack." She said and turned away from him and began walking back inside the little house. Jack frowned.

"Hey...wait, luv!" He called out.

"Please...Jack. Just go. I'll be fine." She called back.

"You can't just pretend nothing ever happened, luv." Jack said as he followed her and gently took her arm to stop her from trying to walk away again. There was such pain swirling in those chocolate eyes of his as he stared deeply into hers. He could not just believe that she wanted to forget everything and continue happily with her husband, the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. He just could not accept that she could just throw away what had happened between them so easily.

"Yes I can...because as far as Will knows nothing has...and that's the way it's going to stay...I don't need it to be more complicated..." She whispered as she glared up at him. She didn't seem all that convinced that it would work out so well. What was it that she was hiding? The pirate tiltled his head once again, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched her.

"Do you really think that will work, Lizzie?" He asked as he continued to observe her closely. "What are ye hiding?"

"Of course it won't work!" She snapped. "Not when I have evidence of it happening..."Elizabeth sighed in frustration and broke free from his grasp and glared up at him. Once he found out she knew he'd run a mile and she would definitely not see him again.

"Evidence?" Jack asked, totally dumbfounded. He had no idea what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he watched her. How could there possibly be evidence of their affair...unless...

"No...it can't be that...can it?" He asked aloud as he shook his head a little and watched Elizabeth desperately. The young woman just sighed and took Jack's hand in hers. She then moved in close to him, so close he could feel her breath tickling his skin. He closed his eyes as he kissed her fervently. Tears began to fall down the slender womans cheeks as she kissed the pirate back just as feverishly. For a moment, Jack forgot about the question he had just asked before the passionate embrace was broken and Jack noticed fresh tears falling from the eyes of the woman he loved with all of his heart, even if he had a hard time admitting it.

"Why the tears?" Jack whispered into her ear as he placed his hands on her cheeks and began to wipe them from her face gently.

"You are going to run again...I just know it." Elizabeth whispered as she pulled away from his embrace and took his hand to lead him into the cottage. Jack did not resist at all, just looked at her curiously as they made their way inside. He didn't bother trying to reassure her that he wasn't intending to run again, since at the moment it seemed she wouldn't believe it.

"Hey, young William!" Jack exclaimed happily as he saw the young boy in the room. My had he grown though...he was now close to seven years old. "How have ye been?"

The young boy smiled happily. "Jack! I thought I'd never see you again!" The boy exlaimed in excitement. "I've been good." He said and was about to say more when his mother interrupted.

"Could you please go and play in your room for a little while, william?"

"Alright. It was nice seeing you again, Jack." He said before disappearing into his room. Jack nodded, his lopesided grin on his face again.

"Now...I have someone I'd like you to meet, Jack." Elizabeth said as she watched him. Jack looked at her confused and frowned, wondering who it was.

"Alright then. Who is it, luv?" He asked, quite curious now.

"Jaelynn, could you please come here for a moment!" Elizabeth called and soon a young girl about the age of three walked into the room. She had golden locks of hair just like her mother, though...her eyes...they were deep, chocolate brown, and she looked just like...Jacks thoughts were lost as the young girl spoke.

"Yes mummy?" She asked as she glanced up at her mother. Elizabeth smiled down at the young girl and then glanced up at Jack.

"I just wanted you to meet someone, honey." She said and then glanced up at Jack. "This is Jaelynn, your daughter Jack." Jack's eyes grew wide and his grin fell as he stared into the eyes of the little girl. He was in complete shock and had no idea what to say.

"D-daughter, ye say?" Jack finally spluttered out, completely flabbergasted.


End file.
